sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuiper Belt Salvage and Mining Corporation
Stats Registered: Yes Nation of Registry: Solarian Empire Known for: Salvage, Mining, and Shipbuilding History The KBSMC was originally five rival companies who competed for the Kuiper Belt and the first to arm their ships to defend against pirate, though more than once, a company ship tangled with another, especially over the joint refinery station they'd all erected. The United Nations had had enough and actually armed their own ships, sending in the first ever human space navy to stop the infighting. A deal was reached and, in exchange for the absolute sole mining rights to the entire Kuiper Belt, the five companies merged into one megacorp and provided 100 years of shipbuilding free to the united government of Earth.However, it took two years for the Free Human Alliance to be formed to meet the United Earth government part of the deal. The joint refinery station, now called the Beltway, was deemed their Headquarters and expanded to include a variety of shipyard, salvage bays, and actual living quarters and office space. Over the past 2,500 years, the KBSMC has become synonymous with efficiency, speed, and quality, even holding government contracts to this day, being one of the three shipyards authorized to build ships for government personnel.The other two being Echelon and the Solarian Naval shipyards, though the Naval yards only work under special permit from the Emperor. Services Salvage The Beltway holds a multitude of salvage bays, where they can rip a ship apart for scrap to be recycled for future use of melted down into slugs for kinetic weapons. The KBSMC is the only civilian shipyard authorized to scrap light Naval ships. Mining The KBSMC uses a dual combination of manned and unmanned mining vessels to extract resources and bring them to the Beltway or a secondary refining station, or to the docks for loading on a cargo ship, where it'll be shipped to another company that has purchased a bulk supply of ore. The Kuiper Belt is estimated to have another 200,000 years of resources left at the current rate of extraction. Shipbuilding and Sales Probably the most well known and active of all KBSMC departments, ships are constantly being constructed or modified in the various bays in the Beltway. The Beltway is also where many surplus warships are kept for sale. Holdings The Beltway The Beltway is the HQ and primary operating station of the KBSMC, holding the distinction of being the oldest continuously operated station in human spaceShield Base is older, due to the presence of the International Space Station being the original frame. However, the ISS was derelict when the Beltway was built.. The Beltway contains powerful shielding and defensive weapons emplacements, as well as in-house security. However, due to the station being located in the Sol System, Capital Fleet is only seconds away, making the defenses moot. The Beltway is AI equipped, with the first civilian T2 AI by the name of THOMAS.Named after Thomas Walsh, the American Miner. Secondary Refineries All over the Kuiper Belt, secondary refineries dot the region, allowing mining vessels to offload their extracted resources without the sometimes day-long trip across the Sol System. Secondary Refineries are manned, but purely by personnel needed to process ore and minerals, as well as crossload cargo. References Category:Solarian Empire Category:Corporations